


Surprise

by TheRomanticist02



Series: The MilLife Chronicles [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticist02/pseuds/TheRomanticist02
Summary: surprise: səˈpraɪz; noun: an unexpected event.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I love them like this, okkuuurt? Also, I watched too many military videos so yup! I pride myself in bring desensitized but them videos, y'all...
> 
> Oh, and this took place a whiiiile back. When Seth and Roman were barely 'adults' but decided to behave like ones.

“Okay, we’re done for the day, Mrs. Jamison,” Seth grabs his water bottle, drinking refreshingly cold water in long gulps as if he hasn’t had it for an eternity. His chest is heaving too, but not as bad as the thick woman in front of him. She looks like she might pass out any minute, and her pale skin is crimson. Poor thing. “You did really good today.” He compliments with a soft smile.

Blue eyes light up, Mrs. Jamison pauses her task of tying her unkempt blonde hair, caught off guard apparently. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“So how many pounds do you think I’ve lost?”

Seth internally rolls his eyes. One great gym session doesn’t equal weight loss. He’s not a magician. He won’t tell her that though. She pays him large money to ‘whip’ her into shape. “Why don’t we focus on doing as well as you did during this session each and every day and then we’ll talk weight loss, huh?” an optimistic grin makes an appearance.

“Oh…” Mrs. Jamison blue eyes dim to the point of dullness. Seth follows behind her, noticing how her shoulders are slumped. Sometimes, he’d like to give her husband a piece of his mind. But he doesn’t know the man. The only thing he does know is that all this work she puts in at the gym is so that she can lose weight in hopes that her husband will stop cheating. Ridiculous, he knows.

He doesn’t get why people put themselves through these things. When you find a partner, and decide to settle, that partner should accept you as you are—flaws and all. He thinks it’s also about knowing your worth, he wouldn’t ever allow himself to be with someone who'd make him feel nothing but insecure. And he’s lucky, blessed to have someone who loves him for him. Who knows all his flaws, and embraces them.

“What are you smiling so hard about?” Mrs. Jamison’s adenoidal voice brings him back to earth, sparing him the embarrassment of nearly colliding with the exit’s glass doors.

“Um…” his skin heats up, but he’s still smiling as he reveals softly, “My husband.”

“Oh…he’s still out of the country, isn’t he?”

Seth nods, although ‘out of the country’ makes it sound like he’s on vacation and can come back whenever he wants to when that’s not even the case. He won’t get mad at her though.

“How long is it that the two of you have been married again?”

“Nearly one year.” Seth replies, suspicious of her curiosity. They never speak much about his personal life, and he prefers it that way. Besides, Mrs. Jamison’s the type that wants you to listen while she does the talking.

“I think it’s beautiful that the two of you got married so young. It means there’s hope for this generation. Most kids your age are so desensitized, no one cares about love no more. It’s a damn shame.”

Seth is caught off guard, this is the first time that she’s actually speaking about him being married at twenty in a positive light. Usually, she chides him, tells him he’s missing out on life. Ranting about all the fun she had when she was his age. Seth is great at pretending to be a listener though, with a client like Mrs. Jamison, that’s an important thing to do. So he usually just nods his head, her words not even processing in his mind.

“Um, thank you?”

“It’s a pleasure. Your anniversary’s coming soon too, ain’t it?”

“Yeah, next month.”

“And he’s not coming home to celebrate with you?”

“No, mam. His service duties don’t stop just because we’re hitting the one year mark.”

“Well, I think they should. It’s not right to be awfully lonely on your anniversary. Who’s going to cater to your needs?”

Seth gapes like a fish deprived of water. Is this woman…has she no boundaries?

“I’m fine with it, really, Mrs. Jamison. Don’t worry about me.” He greets Becky and Antonio at the reception desk. “Coffee?” he mouths to Cesaro, he’s free for the rest of the day, and going to an empty house doesn’t sound appealing at all, even more so now, with Mrs. Jamison’s ambiguous words. But, he’s also having one of those days, where he’s missing Roman to the point of madness.

Cesaro comes to join them, “Hey, bud. Mrs. Jamison.” Those two smile weirdly at each other. Seth doesn’t try to decipher what the secretive smiles mean. Cesaro’s with Sheamus, has been for as long as Seth can remember. In fact, they were the first couple outside of the military that Seth and Roman made friends with when they moved to Missouri.

“Toni, I was just about to come to you! I need a favor, you see Seth here, has been doing a stupendous job with helping me get into shape. My no good husband has been going on and on about how I look different lately. He still can’t quite put his finger on it though, he never can. The only reason I haven’t left him is because of his money,” Mrs. Jamison says in a silvery tone, smiling brightly. She’s a contradicting mess today. Just a few minutes ago she was disappointed about having to put in some more effort at the gym so that she can see improvement. “For someone his age, Seth is such an amazing personal trainer.”

“He’s the best we have, Mrs. Jamison,” Cesaro winks.

What is it with these two today?

“Would you mind grabbing a few shots of us? I’d like to show my husband who’s responsible for this ‘change’ he’s seeing in me.”

“Sure.”

“Come, Seth…” a thick, soft hand drags him to the space near Becky’s reception area. Seth is so dumfounded that his legs cooperate without permission. What the hell is happening? “Loosen up boy, we don’t want you looking ugly for the cameras now do we? Put those doe eyes and pouty lips to good use.”

Pouty lips? Seth suppresses a snort, his lips are as thin as they come. They are his least favorite body part, but still a favorite nonetheless. Roman thinks they are beautifully thin, pink and perfect though. And when he’s home, he always teases Seth about how he can make them thicker with his mouth and teeth.

“Seth, come on now, big, beautiful smiles for me,” Cesaro moves around like he’s some professional photographer while Seth barely prevents a snicker. He obeys nonetheless, all automatic. He has no idea what’s going on or why he’s playing into these two’s dumb antics.

“Okay. Now I want you to do this on your own, Seth. Beautiful, bright pictures for your husband. He’ll be happy to see that you were living your best life while he was away.”

There’s an aura about Mrs. Jamison, something about her short but thick frame that’s so intimidating you have no choice but to do as she says. She’s an alpha female, greatly intimidating. It explains the reason Seth follows her every word, feeling like he’s doing some awkward photoshoot, with her as his director. She must think she’s Steven Meisel, with the way she commands him to pose this way and that way. “Tilt your head to the side, jut your lips out just a little, good, now widen those gorgeous eyes. Gosh, they’re beautiful. The duck face, do the duck face. No, that’s not how you do it. Oh, _oh,_ that thing you did with your eyes before…that one, that’s it! Do that, do that. Gorgeous, honey, you’re looking like a whole five course meal, your husband will eat you alive once he sees these pictures. Okay, we’re done. Come take a look.”

The first pictures Seth views feature himself and her…she looks ridi—

Seth blinks a few times, unsure if he has gained foggy eyes all of a sudden. He must be missing Roman so much that he thinks his husband’s on the pictures. There’s no way…Roman isn’t coming home for at least another three months. But each and every picture keeps revealing his husband, in his military uniform, making the dumbest expressions. He looks up at Cesaro, and Mrs. Jamison, “Wait…is this some magic photoshop shit? Is it possible to do that? How did you guys crop him in?” he’s smiling though, this must be why Mrs. Jamison had been asking all those questions.

“Crop in?” Mrs. Jamison chuckles loud and high-pitched, shuddering so badly that her bottom lip starts trembling. “Toni, I thought you said he’s a tech whizz.”

Seth rolls his eyes, caught between annoyance and being offended.  

“He is, he’s just a little slow today.” Antonio shakes his head, his laugh is more endearing than anything and this time Seth is _annoyed._ But he won’t let it show. He won’t give them that satisfaction.

“Then how—” the rest of his words are cut off as someone wraps their arms around him, planting a kiss to the side of his neck. Seth nearly jumps out of his skin, heart beating fast, he _knows_ those arms. _Knows_ that _scent._ Subtle yet oh so sexy. Seth bites his lip, abruptly sliding his eyes shut. It can’t be…

“I’ve come to collect my honeymoon, Mr. Reigns. It’s long overdue, don’t you think?”

_It’s him._

The tears start to slip past his closed eyes. How many nights has Seth spent recreating his husband’s smell and voice in his head just so that he could fall asleep? And now he’s…here. Turning quickly, Seth jumps into Roman’s arms, his man responding immediately, and catching him. Familiar large arms envelope him tightly, Roman’s beautiful, warm energy consuming him whole. “R-Roman?” he stammers, disbelief sluicing through him, heart rate spiking up by the minute. _Please don’t be a dream._ He chants repeatedly in his mind. His heart won’t bear it if all this is a dream.

“Hey, baby boy.”

It’s not a dream, fucking hell it’s not a dream! Roman’s here. Seth moves from his man’s neck, cupping his cheeks tightly. His twenty-one year old husband has grown a little beard since he’s been away. Seth bites his bottom lip, Roman looks so gorgeous. He hit the jackpot here. “Husbae, it’s really y-you?” The tears won’t stop falling.

“Naw, this is his doppelganger.”

Seth’s laughs are really just weird cries. He’s a laughing, crying, screaming, trembling mess, with his chest clenching painfully in love, shock, fear, and happiness. So much happiness. He’s going to supply the entire country with his waterworks, and Roman laughing at him only makes the tears fall harder. “W-Why are you doing this to me?” the words tear out of him with great difficulty. “I-I’m really happy to see you but this is like the last thing I ever expected. And I’m so happy to see you.” He hugs Roman tightly to him, burying his face in the soldier’s neck, chanting, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

“Can I see you now, baby? My eyes haven’t been pampered in six months, c’mon now…”

Seth laughs again, breathing Roman in one final time, deeply, absorbing every nuance, cherishing it. Marrying Roman has taught him so much about love, and the importance of appreciating every moment. Pulling away, he looks at Roman, teary eyed, anticipating the feel of his lips against his own. It’s palpable, his anticipation, practically hangs in the air, as it draws him closer to the man that he loves.

It comes with a soft brush against his lips, barely there at first, and then more prominent. And then a perfect alignment of their bodies. Lips to lips. Breaths mingling. Pulse to pulse. Synchronized, even after so much separation. A fire ignites in Seth’s bones, his soul burning alive once more, every part of him resurrecting. He’s… _alive_ again. He cries into the kiss, raw emotion shattering him whole. This is what it feels like to love and to be loved back. It’s the greatest feeling in the world.

Distantly, he can hear loud chatter and wolf-whistles. There’s generous amounts of clapping too. It’s a surprise the sounds have even reached his ears. He’s being utterly consumed by the man he’s in love with. It feels like they’re in their own world. Seth drinks Roman in greedily, absorbing every tiny piece. He doesn’t want to pull away, never wants to. But it’s getting harder and harder to breathe. He groans, keeping Roman in place by his cheeks, and accidentally knocking his cap off.

Panting, he attempts to drag precious air into his lungs while proclaiming, “I love you. I love you, Roman. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so damn much,” over and over again. It’s still just the two of them.

Roman kisses his forehead, making him feel so precious. He’s missed these kisses. “I love you too, Seth. You’re my whole world.”

Seth hugs Roman again, just as tight as before, closing his eyes to soak in their love.

“Well damn, I didn’t know that he’d cry so much.” It’s Antonio, he’s chuckling with everyone else who’s witnessing this. “Welcome back, soldier.”

Roman kisses Seth’s hair this time, and then replies, “Thank you. Thank you for making all this possible, Cesaro. I knew I could rely on you.”

Seth hears an offended snicker, “Antonio? Boy please, I did all the work. I got some great pictures in there too. They’ll serve as great company once you leave again to go to Afghanistan…although, I thought the war was over? What are y’all doing over there, mhm, mhm?” Seth looks over his shoulder, and Mrs. Jamison’s eyes sparkle with conspiratorial curiosity. She’s so much closer to them now, fluttering her brows so much, they could rival gale force winds.

“Don’t mind her,” Seth whispers into his husband’s ear, only barely preventing an empathetic laugh from spilling out. Poor husbae. He’s not much of a talker, he barely does it at home. And now he’s being attacked by a demanding, short and thick, intimidating, shameless eavesdropper.

“You’re free to go home for the rest of the day, Seth.” Antonio announces, although Seth already knew that. And even if he wasn’t, he’d have left for home regardless.

“Those are…great news.” Roman’s large hands splay over his butt as he unashamedly fondles the living daylights out of Seth’s juicy meat. “We have things to do.”

Seth’s entire body blushes crimson, he shakes his head, wrapping his legs tighter around Roman’s waist. Their erections brush against each other, causing muffled groans to leave Roman. “Thanks, Cesaro.” He replies mindlessly, hungry gaze fixed entirely on his husband. That intense, ravenous gaze will be the death of him. It makes him feel so desired. “I…hope you brought some extra clothes. I don’t think we’ll make it to the house just yet. My body needs a good wash…and it yearns for you, Roman. We haven’t had you in so long, we’re hungry for you. What do you say?” Seth whispers, seductively biting the tip of his husband’s ear.

“You’re on, no tapping out. I’m going to break you, Seth.”

Competition, like usual. Seth smiles with everything in him, heart fluttering in excessive love. Never has he loved someone harder. Losing himself in celestial, obsidian eyes, he whispers. “Bring it on, husbae.”   

 


End file.
